Malak
Malak is the main antagonist in the episodic indie horror videogame Dark Deception. He is a demon who controls nightmares and has a vendetta against the protagonist and Bierce. He is voiced by Christopher Corey Smith. Biography Malak first appears after the player first beats Monkey Business, warning the player not to trust Bierce, their guide throughout the game, and that giving her the ring is a terrible idea. He also attempts to block level entrances, which are broken by the player. He then appears physically in Elementary Evil, both as a more humanoid form to stalk the player in Act 2 and as a wraith-like form to chase the player in Act 3 (he is joined by Agatha if the player falls into her faux portal traps). He also appears in Deadly Decadence with similar behavior to the last set of levels, harmlessly (but creepily) watching the player in the second act and attacking the player with the Gold Watchers in the courtyard by the third act. Appearance Malak has three currently seen forms in Dark Deception. The first form is a form he takes in Bierce's Ballroom, a massive bloodshot eyeball on a demonic looking gate. Their second form takes a far more humanoid appearance, having a red, bald head with sharp teeth, pointed ears, and horns. His hands are also claw-like, and he wears a black and red tuxedo. Their third form, sometimes called Phantom Malak, is somewhat similar to the second form, but his legs are removed, he gains a black cloak, his horns become straight, and his face "ignites", with his eyes and mouth having a fiery glow to them. Personality Malak is a rather enigmatic figure, but we do know that he has a personal vendetta against the protagonist, and has a negative relationship with Bierce. He mainly wants to stop the protagonist for helping Bierce, which he knows could weaken his power by losing the souls he has trapped in the realms. Powers and Abilities Malak has the ability to shapeshift between three main forms (The Eye, The Demon and The Phantom.), has the ability to levitate in his Phantom form, and can phase through solid objects. He also seemingly has the ability to teleport, as he can warp from one point to another. He also has complete control over the nightmare realms the player visits and the monsters that reside in them. Malak also can not have his position revealed or stunned by the soul shards, which normally work against the other enemies. Quotes Gallery PhantomMalakModel.jpg MalakModel.jpg Malak Concept Art..png|Concept art of Malak. Malak Bierce.jpg Malak in School.png|Malak in Elementary Evil. MalakInHouse.png|Malak in Deadly Decadence. D-Deception poster 2.jpg Malak Models.jpg Trivia *In the first devlog for the game, Malak is seen chasing the player throughout a flaming ballroom, leaving some to speculate that he is the final boss of the game. *Malak's name, funnily enough, translates to "Angel" in Arabic. *Since Agatha calls Malak her "daddy", it is possible that Malak is the father of Agatha. *Seeing how Malak himself has a large collection of souls and command over powerful monsters, it's possible that he is the equivalent of Satan in the Dark Deception universe. Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Monster Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Rivals Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Satan Category:Dark Fantasy Villains